<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophecy and Change by thedevilchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708454">Prophecy and Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken'>thedevilchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies, F/M, Mistakes, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira arranges an encounter with the orb of prophecy and change. The encounter she actually has is with Dukat instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prophecy and Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts">Enisy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong and she knew it. She didn't have to know exactly what it was to know it was something, and it was something.</p><p>There were protocols for encounters with the orbs, and Kira had followed them to the letter. She'd meditated, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She'd taken the herbs they'd given her. She'd waited. But she hadn't been waiting long before she knew something was wrong. Her blood was like ice in her veins but when she asked the question, past the chattering of her teeth, the computer responded that the temperature inside the room was normal. She felt like she could barely breathe, but there was nothing there to stop her. Then the door to the orb chamber opened and, of all people in the quadrant, of all the people in the whole entire galaxy, in walked Dukat. Something was <i>very</i> wrong.</p><p>"You did this," she said, still sitting there on the floor. Her throat felt tight. She was shivering so hard she felt out of control. Her teeth clacked. </p><p>He turned his hands palms up, arms spread, oh-so-innocent, as if he'd been innocent a single day in his life. "Major, I've only just arrived," he said. "Whatever you think I've done, I assure you you're mistaken." </p><p>She grimaced. She trembled. Dukat, while she glared up at him, frowned down at her. </p><p>"You don't seem well," he said. He reached out to rest the back of one hand against her forehead; she flinched away, but apparently the brief touch of his hand to her skin was long enough. "Major, you're extremely cold. Let me fetch someone."</p><p>She shook her head. She wrapped her arms around her knees. "No," she said. "Whatever you did, you just stop it now." </p><p>He dropped into a crouch in front of her, still frowning, almost like he was concerned. "I understand what you think of me," he said, "but you have my word; I truly haven't done a thing."</p><p>"And I'm meant to trust you?" </p><p>"Well, I don't have a pressing requirement to lie to you." </p><p>"Then why are you here?" </p><p>"For the same reason you are, I suppose." She frowned. He gestured. "The orb. I was granted an audience."</p><p>"By who?"</p><p>He raised his brows. "Does it matter?" he asked, and she scowled in response. She supposed it didn't matter, all things considered. Particularly because with how close he'd gotten, with how her body ached from that, she understood exactly what the problem was: it was the herbs she'd taken. And it was already far too late to do anything about it. </p><p>When she did what she did, she understood what she was doing on an intellectual level. Logically speaking, as if she were Vulcan and not Bajoran, she understood it, because she couldn't have helped it if she'd tried - and she did try. She lasted several minutes more, her arms wrapped tight around her knees, each hand clasping so hard at the opposite wrist that her fingers started tingling. She had her eyes squeezed shut, too, as if that might make Dukat disappear before she opened them again. Unfortunately, when she opened her eyes, he was absolutely still there, looking at her with a concerned expression on his face that turned her stomach. Dukat was concerned for her wellbeing. <i>Dukat</i>. And, of course, he was the only person currently present. </p><p>When she moved, she moved quickly. She'd come down from the station in her uniform but she'd changed on the shuttle before visiting the orb and she was surprised, somewhere in the back of her head, that her long, flowing tunic didn't stop her; she'd have preferred it to, she thought, as she was moving, as she was knocking him over, as she toppled him backwards out of his low crouch and pressed him to the floor. It would've been easier if she'd tripped or she'd gotten tangled up in it, but she didn't. She pinned his hands above his head and his skin felt so warm, hot, almost too hot, almost scalding, but she wanted that. Irrationally she wanted that. </p><p>"Major..." Dukat said, almost like a warning and definitely confused, but his tone was low and, unsurprisingly, he didn't try to struggle. She knew he could have thrown her off if he'd wanted to, and she wished he would - it would have been so much easier if he'd just pushed her down onto her back and called for someone, for a medic, for anyone at all, and held her down until they came so she couldn't make a fool of herself. Maybe they had some kind of antidote, she thought, while she was looking down at him. But she knew there was no antidote except the time it would take to fade from her system. </p><p>She pressed him down and he didn't struggle. He looked at her from the ground, his hair out of place, out of uniform just like she was, just like another traveller except since when had the vedeks granted Cardassians access to their orbs? She straddled his hips and he looked at her, as she let his wrists go and moved her hands down to his waist. He was wearing a heavy tunic with a belt that she unbuckled and he let her; she resented him for that. He let her push the tunic up so she could find the skin of his chest with her palms. He shifted so that she could tug the tunic off him, though he didn't have to help her. She wished he hadn't. </p><p>"Major..." he said again, and this time his tone was strained. She could feel why; she was pressing down against him, against the bulge in his pants that made her sick and made her shiver almost as much as the chill in her bones, and she couldn't stop herself from unbuttoning them and pulling down. She felt so cold, and when she took him in her hand he was so hot that it made sense, somehow, the herbs in her told her that it did, that if she just had him inside her he'd warm her up again. So, that was what she did. She tossed her gauzy tunic away - it was so thin it really wasn't helping keep her warm - and she spread herself open. She held him steady with one hand and rubbed him there against her slit. He was big, almost too big, not really meant to fit, but he fit in her when she pushed down and took him in. And all he did was rest his hands above his head and watch her. It would have made it easier if he'd done something, she thought - at least then it wouldn't have all been her. </p><p>She rode him. He was huge and hard and hot inside her, and she hated every movement that she made. She hated the way she squeezed her breasts and drew his gaze. She hated that she took his hand and pressed his fingers to her clit to rub against them as she moved. And, once she'd come, once she'd clenched around the length of him and she'd shuddered and she'd cursed out loud, once she'd felt him come inside her, too, then the moment was well and truly over. The herbs' effects didn't last, and all she could do was pull herself away from him and put her clothes back on. She guessed at least it hadn't taken long.</p><p>"Major!" the vedek's assistant said, as he came barrelling into the room. "Major, I'm afraid there's been a terrible mistake!" </p><p>He frowned at the two of them, tousled as they were. Her face felt hot. Between her thighs, she felt sore and wet. </p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid we worked that out," Dukat told the assistant. </p><p>"You were both affected?"</p><p>Dukat glanced at her. Kira grimaced at him. He looked back at the assistant. "Yes," he said. "Yes, we were both affected."</p><p>She knew that was a lie, but she let him tell it anyway. And afterwards, she couldn't say she felt much like visiting the orb. </p><p>As she returned to her shuttle, he was returning to his. He paused at the door. She paused at hers. </p><p>"Major," he said. "As always, I'll look forward to our next encounter."</p><p>"Dukat," she replied. "As always, I'll hope I never see you again."</p><p>He laughed out loud. And as she watched him turn away and board his shuttle, she couldn't help but remember how his cock had felt inside her: long, and thick, and hot like a brand. </p><p>The orb of change and prophecy was many things, but she wasn't sure any insight it could give her was worth having that memory. It wasn't a vision of the future, and, as she boarded her shuttle to return to the station, she told herself she'd make damn sure nothing changed between them.</p><p>The only problem was she knew it had already. The only question she had was how much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>